Użytkownik:Amoniak/Jak to było/Rozdział 3
Rozdział 3. Program Pełna nazwa „Roboczy program prób turbogeneratora № 8 Czarnobylskiej AES w warunkach swobodnej bezwładności z własnym obciążeniem energetycznym.” Nic nadzwyczajnego w programie nie ma, zwykły eksperyment, napisany najnormalniej na świecie. Popularność zdobył tylko ze względu na awarię, która powstała podczas jego przeprowadzania. Żadnego technicznego związku między awarią, a testem nie ma, wiąże ich tylko czysty przypadek i niesumienne śledztwo. Gdyby do ostatnich minut przed próbami działało automatyczne sterowanie po jakimkolwiek sygnale (nie wierzcie komisjom i pisarzom, że wyłączyliśmy systemy ochronne – całość była w działaniu przy mocy 200 MW), to awaria i tak miałaby miejsce. To wypadek spoza działań Programu, ale po prostu – najlepiej zabronić przeprowadzić działań tego typu w reaktorach i nie ma problemu. Ale to nie tak. Krytykom Programu. „Testowe działania Programu nie można uznać za natury czysto elektrycznej, ponieważ są kompleksowe, dotyczą całego bloku.” A kto ich uważał za czysto elektryczne? Sami to obmyślili czy zapytali kogoś? Wystarczyło spojrzeć na załączniki pod Programem, a odpowiedź nasunie się sama. Po co do testu czysto elektrycznego parametry reaktora, turbin i automatyki? Uzgodnienia Programu. Jak pisze Główna Komisja Nadzoru Energetyki w 1991 roku: :„Takie testy muszą kwalifikować się jak kompleksowe badania całego bloku i program ich przeprowadzenia należało docelowo skonsultować z projektantem generalnym, głównym konstruktorem i organami nadzoru państwowego. Jednakże rozporządzenia ds. awarii PBJa-04-74 i OPB-82 nie nakazywały od kierownictwa elektrowni atomowych przeprowadzać uzgodnień takiego rodzaju programów ze wskazanymi wyżej organizacjami.” Uważałem, że dla porządku należy to skonsultować z głównym inżynierem, co i uczyniłem. Uzgodnienie z zewnętrznymi organizacjami leży w kompetencjach technicznego oddziału elektrowni. Mnie potrzebne były podpisy, które były. Doszło do awarii jądrowej, a Program jest niezgodny z przepisami bezpieczeństwa jądrowego elektrowni. Ale doprowadzenia do nadmiernej reaktywności stało się całkiem poza ramami Programu. Wspominana już wyżej komisja pisze: :„Specyficzna ciepłohydrauliczna właściwość, zaplanowanego stanu były podwyższone, pomimo względnie normalnego początkowego wydatku termoprzekaźnika przez reaktor. Zawartość pary była minimalna przy znikomym podgrzaniu termoprzekaźnika do temperatury wrzenia na wejściu do strefy aktywnej. Oba wskazane czynniki, jak się okazało, miały wpływ na skalę efektów, który pojawiały się przy próbie.” Czyli, tokiem myślenia komisji, jeżeli Program nie był przyczyną awarii, to jednak wpłynął na to. To nie tak. Kiedy utrata termoprzekaźnika była większa od standardowej, z reaktorem żadnych kazusów nie było. Ta i w ogóle cała wizja projektowana na podstawię ich dokumentów eksploatacyjnych, włączając Regulamin, nakazuje upływ „nie mniejszy” i nigdzie nie ma wspominanym o upływie „nie większym”. Rozpatrzywszy wszystkie dokumenty, komisja nie znalazła odchylenia parametrów od normy i nie było ich, aż do naciśnięcia AZ. Ale deficyt termoprzekaźnika wtenczas już dorównywał nominalnemu. Nikt nie podgrzał termoprzekaźnika – jaki był, taki był – personel tego nie reguluje. Więc nie ma podstaw przyjąć opinię komisji. Różnica między tymi stanami innej reaktywności jest porównywalna do sytuacji, kiedy człowiek tonie na głębokości stu metrów i dziewięćdziesięciu metrów… Ten przykład pokazuje, że pomimo tego, iż ludzie przestaną rzucać niecne oskarżenia w stronę personelu konstancją referatów pełnych niezgodności z PBJa i OPB, iż przekroczył on bezpieczna barierę, to jednak nie odejdą od stereotypów głoszących winę personelu. I w nie jednym spotyka się to referacie Sprawy bezpieczeństwa. Konik wszystkich krytyków. A o czym cały drugi rozdział Programu? Zgodnie z nim, na rezerwowe zasilanie podłączają się mechanizmy, których energia wystarczy nie tylko na zapewnienie chłodzenia bloku, ale nawet dla pracy reaktora wytwarzającego moc. Tylko ślepy nie może tego zauważyć. To, że efekt reaktywności wychodzi poza normę, zdarza się nawet i przy rutynowej eksploatacji, nie oczekiwało się ich w związku z Programem. Naturalnie, operatorzy przy tym wykorzystują całą dostępną eksploatacyjną dokumentację. Poziom mocy. Po Programie poziom mocy wynosił 700… 1000 MW. U nas, przed przeprowadzeniem moc wynosiło 200 MW. Dlaczego tak się stało – odpowiem dalej. Ale jaki to kość rzuciliśmy na zęby naszych oskarżycieli. Dotychczas nie mogą jej przegryźć. Aż grzech radzieckich informatorów wprowadzać tak w błąd MAGATE. Oni, biedni, skuszeni możliwością zmieszania z błotem personelu, na czele z akademikiem W.A Legasowem przed obliczem całego świata kłamali, że Regulamin zakazywał pracy na mocy poniżej 700 MW. Dlaczego tak postąpili? Po prostu – po awarii okazało się, że mała moc dla reaktora RBMK- 1000 jest nadzwyczaj niebezpieczna. No, co byśmy zrobili bez doktorów i akademików? Należy wykręcić się jakoś – wystawić właśnie ich. Kto by posądzał tak z wyglądu odpowiedzialnych i wykształconych ludzi o kłamstwo? Są programy, dla których poziom mocy ma znaczenie. Tak, sprawdzenie głównych zaworów bezpieczeństwa nie można przeprowadzić na małej mocy, ponieważ przy odkręceniu zaworów ponieważ ciśnienie w pierwszym przekroju zacznie szybko spadać i zerwie GCN. Dla programu bezwładności TG poziom mocy nie ma żadnego znaczenia i my w początkowym założeniu chcieliśmy wyciszyć reaktor (str. 2.12 Programu). Według instrukcji elektrowni po zakończeniu programów powinno się zanotować moc. Przy ustalaniu testu nie było jasno określone, że będzie mierzony stan przed rozpoczęciem doświadczenia i że będzie wynosił 700-1000 MW, jako maksymalna, a nie minimalna moc. Kiedy moc spadła po zmianie kierujących, nie było potrzeby jej podnosić. Dla każdego normalnego reaktora, skonstruowanego zgodnie z PBJa i OPB żadnego znaczenia to nie miało. I nic nie zmieniliśmy, mimo oficjalnych komunikatów komisji i informatorów. Wyłączenie awaryjnego systemu ochładzania reaktora. Temat ten wyczerpany został już dawno. Jeszcze w 1986 roku komisja G.A. Szaszarina ustaliła, że nie miało to żadnego związku z powstaniem i rozwojem awarii. Na dziś dzień tylko akademik A.P. Aleksandrow nadal ciągnie ten temat. Życzę powodzenia. Informatorzy w MAGATE twierdzili, że z wyłączeniem SAOR stracono możliwość ograniczenia skali awarii. Bez komentarza przytoczę fragment z referatu N.A. Steinberga: :„W takim razie „możliwość zmniejszenia skali awarii” przez odłączenie SAOR była nie tyle co stracona, ile w zasadzie nieobecna w konkretnych warunkach 26.04.1986 roku.” Włączenie ośmiu GCN. Nic tym czynem żeśmy nie zmienili, jest to wszystko w instrukcjach. Nie ma działań przeszkadzających obocznej pracy pomp ze stałymi i zmiennymi zwrotami. Jak tylko ciśnienie niebezpiecznie wzrośnie, taka pompa się wyłączy. Niczym nie różni się to od zwyczajnego wyłączenia pompy. Inne argumenty przeciwników Programu będę przedstawiał przy dalszej lekturze tekstu. Pewny jestem, mądrzejszy o przeszłość, że przy dzisiejszym pisaniu Programu nic bym nie zmienił. No, może jakieś fragmenty bym dodał z regulaminu, bądź instrukcji.